Friendship
by Kiako Ornitier
Summary: A girl named Christopher is transported to the island of Mata nui during a storm with her friend Kooper, who was serpated from her. She has trouble fitting in the inhabitants of the island, but helps the toa to fight against a new threat.


I do not own Bionicle, Lego does I don't own chocobo's either ; Square enix does. But I do own Chris and Kooper (don't steal them please) enjoy! Oh yeah, Chris is a girl in this fic, not a guy ok? Just thought I'd point that out otherwise confuzzlment is going to happen ; Oh yeah, {} Means were switching to another part of the story (Did that make sense??)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A girl and a boy ran neck to neck across the shoreline of a beach, both racing towards a wooden pole with a yellow flag on the end.  
  
"I won!" the boy cried triumphantly as he touched pole with the girl panting behind him  
  
"Only because I have asthma and a backpack!" the girl wheezed "Rematch! I demand a rematch!"   
  
"Nah" the boy yawned "You'll probably lose again anyway"  
  
"Your such a meanie!" the girl huffed. The girls' dark brown hair looked wind blown as the navy blue flecks in her dark eyes seemed to glow in the evening light.   
  
The boy had messy brown hair as well with sparkling hazel eyes. These two good friends were rivals as were they cousins, and their names were Chris and Kooper, both determend to beat each other at their own game. Course, the score was ten to five, with Kooper leading.  
  
"Hey let's go ride a boat!" Kooper cried abruptly, Chris cringed at the mention of riding in a boat.  
  
"I don't wanna ride a boat...." Chris stated flatly, Kooper sighed remembering Chris's phobia, being scared of water   
  
"Oh com'on!" Kooper said taking hold of Chris's arm and dragging her towards the harbour "I know you fell out of a boat once and nearly drowned"  
  
"Then why are you dragging me onto a boat if you know?!" Chris shouted trying to pull out of Kooper's grip dragging her bookbag behind her.  
  
"Oh whatever! Your going to be fine, I'm driving!" Kooper said happily "You so lucky I know how to drive a boat!"  
  
"I don't want to be lucky! I want to be as far away from the ocean as possible!" Chris demanded. As the two friends hopped into a sailboat and sailed from shore with Chris clinging to the mast  
  
"Kooper..." she said uneasily  
  
"What? Ya still scared of the ocean?" Kooper teased "Stop clinging to the mast, your making the boat unbalanced"  
  
"Shut up Kooper!" Chris cried still holding onto the mast.  
  
{} On Mata Nui....  
  
"I am not getting on that boat!" Pohatu toa of stone cried, Hewkii sighed  
  
"But Toa Pohatu!" he argued "You need to meet Toa Gali and the others at Ga-koro and I need to meet Macku for kolhii practice!" Pohatu groaned  
  
"I'd rather take the Onu-koro tunnels to Ta-koro and then meet them at the shore line..."  
  
"That'll take too long!" Hewkii said "Just come on the boat!" the matoran shoved the toa onto the boat and speed off to Ga-koro  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Pohatu muttered staying in the very center of the boat as it bobbed up and down in the polished water.  
  
{}Back to Chris and Kooper....  
  
"Hey..." Chris said  
  
"What now?" Kooper asked annoyed "You still scared? You have no sense of adventure!"  
  
"Do you see the harbour anywhere?" Kooper looked around and saw nothing but ocean  
  
"Uh...." he said looking franticly "No...."  
  
"See! I should have stayed at home!" Chris paniced "Damn if we ever get out of this I am so going to kick you!"  
  
"Hard?" asked Kooper  
  
"Hard...Very damn hard!" Chris threatened. Suddenly something wet fell in her eye making her jump  
  
"Ack! I'm blinded!" she said rubbing her eye as more droplets fell from the sky and it began to rain.  
  
"Great, just great..." Kooper said trying to steady the boat, waves crashed against the tiny shuttle   
  
"B-E-Autiful" Chris said tightening her bookbag strap around her and putting her cap on her head "We're stuck in the middle of the ocean with no food, fresh water or other crap to save us"  
  
"Calm down and shut up" Kooper said as he manuvered the ship expertly over the waves.  
  
"I'm going to die, I'm going to die..." Chris muttered  
  
"No we're not!" Kooper growled while fighting with the steering  
  
"Oh yeah?" Chris said pointed to a humongous wave approuching the tiny vessel "What's that huge ass wave doing there then?"  
  
"Holy!" Kooper's eyes widened "Hang on to something nad hold on tight!"  
  
"I've been holding onto something for the last 3 hours we've been out here!"  
  
"Oh shut the-" Kooper was cut of as the wave crashed into them shattering the tiny boat into mere splinters. As Kooper struggled to stay afloat, he seached franticly for his friend  
  
"Chris!" he called only to get a mouthful of salty water "Chris!" he grabbed onto a wooden board that was part of the boat floating there among the dark waves.  
  
{}Mata nui again   
  
"Pohatu!" Onua called as the boat came to the harbour in Ga-koro  
  
"Hi brothers" Pohatu said cheerfully then added "And sister" as he stumbled towards the other toa. Gali sighed  
  
"So what have you called us here for sister?" Tahu toa of fire asked Gali  
  
"The matter at hand brotehrs, is that I fear that some of the matoran have joined the Makuta" Gali explained  
  
"What?!" The other toa exclaimed together  
  
"But the Turaga have sealed away the remaining kraata which caused the rahi to be infected and control the rahkshi" Pohatu said "The kraata couldn't have escaped and infected those matoran could they?" Gali shook her head  
  
"No," she said soulemly "What I fear hte most is that those matoran joined Makuta on their own free will"  
  
"What?!" Tahu exclaimed "Why? Do they louth us and the Turaga?"  
  
"I do not know..." Gali said "This is not in the prophocy as I recall"  
  
"True," Takanuva toa of light said "But there are many unexspected things in this world"  
  
"Hey where's Lewa?" Kopaka toa of ice asked. Everyone was silent from the sudden question  
  
"I don't know..." Onua shrugged.  
  
{}And speaking of unexspected things....  
  
Chris sank deeper into the darkness, that or her eyes were closed  
  
"Am I dead?" she wondered "Yeah I probably drowned or something" she then felt lighter and air was rushing past her. She opened her eyes and remembering ot breath, gasped for air  
  
"What the?!" she exclaimed as she looked at her surrondings, there wasn't much to look at  
  
"Let's see" she said "I see sky, sky, more sky, clouds, I think that was a bird just there... Maybe I am dead" she plunged through a cloud and caught sight of an island with mountain peaks, a volcano, dense forestry and what appeared to be a desert near a beach. Chris prayed that she wouldn't land in the water near the beach, but sure enough, she dropped closer to the beach and to the flying green thing with swords underneath her.   
  
{} Late, late, late!!  
  
"Oh curses!" the toa of air cried "I forgot about the meeting!" Lewa soared through teh air faster then a Gukko bird.  
  
"I must be everquick next time" Lewa muttered as he approuched Ga-koro and spoted the otehr toa "Ah! At last!" he soared higher and began to glide into a gracful landing when something landed on top of him making him crash head first in the sand. Spitting grains of sand out of his mouth, Lewa looked around to see what had landed on him and prevented him from his landing. Half burried in the sand was something with something that covered its head, it was about half of Tahu's height and was muttering.  
  
{} (I'm getting tired of making up these names for these things so I'll stop)  
  
"Hey look!" Takanuva said pointing to where Lewa took a nose dive and ran over to the green toa. Lewa sat up rubbing his head  
  
"Ow, that hurt...." he murmered as the other toa gathered  
  
"What happened brother?" Pohatu asked. Lewa pointed to the half burried creature  
  
"That, Thing fell from teh sky and landed on me" he said still rubbing his head. Tahu grabbed the thing by the nap of it's collar  
  
"Hey it's a girl" he said holding up the unconcious Chris  
  
"Owie..." she groaned her vision clouded with dancing chocobos, Tahu dropped her in surprise and pointed his swords at her, as did everyone else besides Gali.   
  
Chris slowly opened her eyes and saw all the toa pointing sharp objects at her, she sat there, immobilized in fear, she didn't even notice her backpack fall from the sky and land with a dull thud on her head  
  
"Mee..mee... meep!" she squeaked and covered her hand with her hands "AH! I'm going ot die again!? I promise not ot use Gods name in vain!"  
  
"Huh?" Pohatu said tilting his head ot the side  
  
"What is she talking about?" Lewa asked Onua  
  
"Please don't spear me!"  
  
"Mata nui I don't know" Onua said shaking his head as Tahu raised his eye brow and bent down in front of Chris  
  
"What in Mata nui are you talking about you...!" Tahu paused to think "Thing!" Chris stopped begging for mercy  
  
"Huh?" she said bewildered "I'm...begging for mercy so you won't kill me?" the toa were silent.  
  
"Hey put those sharp things away, you can gouge someones eye out" Chris added  
  
"Well that's what theyr'e used for!" Tahu said hitting her head with the end of his sword.  
  
"Ow! Meanie!"  
  
"Let's throw her in the water" Kopaka suggested  
  
"Ok!" Tahu said as they both grabbed Chris adn began to hurl her into the water  
  
"One"  
  
"No!" Chris cried "Not the water! Anything but the water!"  
  
"Two"  
  
"Lemme go! Throw me somewhere else!! Like over the rainbow!!"  
  
"Tahu, Kopaka! Can't you see she's scared? Put her down" Onua said trying to prevent his brothers from drowning the girl  
  
"Three!" Tahu released his grip on Chris's arm and Chris took flight but Kopaka was having a bit of trouble....  
  
"Let go of my arm!" Kopaka demanded trying to pry Chris's vise grip from his wrist  
  
"Not the water! Throw into a lava pit instead!" Chris pleaded  
  
"She's scared of water but not lava?" Gali asked with a look of confusion "Strange..."  
  
"I give up" Kopaka said sitting in the sand. Chris immiediatly released Kopaka and scampered up a tree whimpering.  
  
"Wow she runs fast when she's scared"  
  
"I can feel my arm!!" Kopaka rejoiced. Gali sighed   
  
"Men..." she muttered and walked up to the tree "What is your name?"  
  
"You tell me first" Chris asked still clinging to the tree  
  
"I am Gali," Chris examined Gali for a moment and slid down from the tree trunk  
  
"I'm Chrisopher" she said  
  
"Well Christopher," Gali said with a kinda smile "Welcome to our island, Mata nui"  
  
Chris mustered a meek smile.   
  
"At least this Gali lady's nice" Chris thought, then said " So am I dead?"  
  
"Tell me if this hurts" Tahu said grabbing a coconut and hitting against Chris's head  
  
"Oww!" Chris said recoiling from the pain   
  
"See? Your not dead" Tahu said throwing hte coconut back into the forest  
  
"That hurt! I'm going to hurt your head too!" Chris cried shaking her fist  
  
"Pfft, like that'd ever happen" Tahu said then gave a gasp of surprise as Chris held him in a headlock and rubbed her knuckles around his head  
  
"Noogie!" she cried "Say uncle!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Say uncle or I'll rub harder!" Chris ordered putting more pressure on the toa's head  
  
"Stop it!" Tahu yelled flipping the forteen year old over his shoulder. Chris tumbled in the sand and jumped back on Tahu  
  
"Face my pokey wrath!" she cried continuously jamming her finger into his back  
  
"Why you little...Don't make me fry you!"  
  
"Kinda childish isn't she?" Lewa said watching Tahu trying to throw Chris off his back  
  
"Who cares?" Pohatu said joyously "I'm just glad to watch Tahu getting annoyed by a kid!" Kopaka narrowed one of his eyes at Pohatu  
  
"Don't make me throw you into the water" he threatened, Pohatu immidiatly fell silent.  
  
"Would you..." Tahu panted "Grow up?!" Chris was bouncing foot to foot  
  
"Nope! You can't make me cherry boy!" Chris teased "Wanna go again? I'm still itching for another round!"  
  
"She sure is competative" Takanuva said watching Chris make faces at Tahu to prevoke him  
  
"I'm going to barbacue you!" Tahu threatened taking out his magma swords.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Chris said as Tahu charged at her with his swords lit  
  
"Hey! She's really going ot get barbacued if Tahu hits her with those!" Onua pointed out "And she's not strong enough to parry!" Tahu swung his swords towards Chris  
  
"Watch out!" Gali cried taking out her water axes. Chris easily dodged and using the heel of her palm, knocked the sword out of Tahu's hand, then grabbing his arm, flipped him over her shoulder just as Tahu did to her earlier.   
  
"She didn't parry," Pohatu said "But if she can flip Tahu, she must be strong" Chris hovered over Tahu and held out her hand  
  
"Great fight" she grinned "You could work on your speed though" Tahu took hold of her hand then flipped her over so they were lying beside each other looking like they were both defeated  
  
"And you have to work on your reflexes" Tahu grinned as he got ot his feet and pulled Chris with him.  
  
"A well fought match"   
  
Everyone turned to see the Nokama, the Turaga of Ga-koro.   
  
"Yes, very well fought" Lewa agreed nodding "She'd be helpful with the attacks the traitor matoran have been up to" Nokama nodded  
  
"Turaga! Toa Pohatu!" a brown matoran ran towards the bunch "The village is being attacked by those matoran!"  
  
Authors notes: Brain...confuzzled... this is my first bionical fic to please be nice to me ; I hope you liked it, I kidna had fun writing it 


End file.
